


Suck On This Bitch (She's Mine)

by SarahZorEL



Series: Why Making Lena Evil Is A Dick Move- SuperCorp Explained [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x02 rewrite, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Impressed Lena Luthor, Kara's Mind Commentary, LCorp, Lexosuit, Protective Over the Top Danvers, SuperCorp Sundays, Supergirl is Nowhere to Be Found, Turns Out The Dork Can Punch, gayyyy, jealous kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 4x02 Rewrite - Or the one were Kara's overly jealous, so decides to teach Lena's ex 'Gal Pal' a Lesson...Badass Danvers Style.





	Suck On This Bitch (She's Mine)

**

Quipping "He'd say they were cute and I should make them in pink"

Kara scoffed offended as she mumbled under her breath  _thats what they did to my emblem when they decided to make it sparkle._

Leering- the graves woman rambled "That's exactly what he was afraid of.." circling the work bench "..that you would out-shine him"

To be fair... _the parallels were real._

The same could be said of Supergirl and her cousin... so... even if Kara vehemently hated Mercy- for the alien hater that she was and how she was currently making her feel _by putting Lena's life at risk_... its not like she could exactly lie and say _this villain_ _didn't have a point._

Bunch of misogynistic insecure twerps.  _Seriously._

 

Abruptly stopping at either end of the counter- they all faced each other. Still trying to convince.. "I know you want to resist..." voice rising "..but you are _just like me_ "

Kara _nearly_  let out a howling cackle, rolling her eyes... _but._..  _she's so much more than you._ Subtly shaking her features- _I can't believe you think she'll listen._

Tucked away unnoticed the reporter stood tall behind Lena's shoulders- pursing her lips, her crinkle was on full display as Mercy's erratic tirade of a speech continued...

"You don't want to just be the best... you  _are_ the best"

The blonde almost clapped at that. 

 _Hellz yea she is!_ _At least you got that thing right. Man you really know how to work a room huh._

Eyebrow casually raising... Lena sassed "Oh I know i'm the best. " Lips curling she paused only to tilt her head- her jaw prominently sharpened as she took a delicate step forward. Releasing a hardened blow towards her old mentor "Your the one not living up to your full potential"

_Ouch._

Mercy scowled- her cheeks rippling from partially unrestrained rage and Kara couldn't help the insane fizz of pleasure she felt at hearing the apparent uptick in her thumping heartbeat and _knowing_...

_It got to her._

_Slick ass comment Luthor._

To say that Kara was proud right about now _would be an absolute understatement of the century._

 _Man how she was itching to take down this bish._ She's been buzzing for a fight  _you'd think she was on Red Kryptonite._

Kara's eyes had in fact stayed transfixed on her enemy, almost predatory and ready to pounce if necessary- even if Lena happened to be irritatingly _in the way_ it certainly wouldn't stop the gangly Kryptonian from pushing past her friend- choosing to protect them both with all of that steely might no matter the outfit she was wearing.

Cause'  _there's no way in hell I'm letting you take her away from me. If she leaves, then it better be down to the whole identity thing, not Mercy... and.... dying._

 _Ughhh_ , Kara blinked. Fingers twitching as she scowled at herself- suddenly feeling the creeping sensation of Lena's intimidating presence as her back minutely pressed onto the front of her hardened chest. 

_Oh Rao._

If she were to be outright truthful, she had to admit to herself that she did in fact kind of like Lena's protective side _her body had been tingling in all of the oddest of places just as soon as Lena had stepped up._

_Baaaaad baaaad alien._

_She shouldn't be having these types of thoughts._

_She know's it's wrong._

_Especially in such chaos._

_But what can you do._

Lena however was oblivious to her best friends flustered surge in hormones "you've chosen a side..." Scrunching up her nose in both disapproval and distaste "I'd never do that."

Resorting to using LCorp business endeavours to her advantage, Mercy changed tactics and also the foot she was leaning on "All you care about is lining you pockets."

That's precisely when Kara's furrowed brows relaxed and the irritation she felt in her bowels lifted slightly.

Blossoming with a discreetly relieved warmth, Kara subtly smiled _you really don't know her at all do you?_

Thanking Rao... snaking up from over the brunettes shoulder "pffft yah' also she's not a  _murderer"_ Head shaking, the blonde was one step away from brassily snapping her fingers up in Mercy's face. 

Not perturbed by the reporters petulance, glowering "Maybe that's just because she hasn't tried it yet."

Reaching forward as the tanned goddess was distracted, Lena pressed a button... 

The second arm of the Lexosuit whirred to life and attached itself to the green eyed beauty. Aiming it at Mercy... she started firing lasers without batting an eyelid or moving an inch forward.

Rolling out of the way and straight into the cold mesh of a cage, Mercy growled- her brown hair flicking as she started aiming her own weaponised arm out towards the genius hoping to mar those ridiculously angled cheek bones. 

Breathless she taunted "you missed!"

Backing them towards the door "Guess I wasn't really aiming."

Watching the adversaries shooting at each other- Kara couldn't help but flinch as the green beams hit an almost invisible force field.  

_Why is this such a turn on._

Flustered trying to help "No wha-"

Only to be Interrupted by a sniping CEO "Guess you didn't see the upgrade because the left arms got more goods now"

Turning swiftly, opening the door and ignoring the prominent blush on Kara's face, instead she attempted to shoo her away "Kara get out"

Hesitating "Uh -No"

It took a moment....

 

**

 

Bickering in the middle of certain death "What do you mean no?!"

Shouting "I'm not leaving you!" gesturing awkwardly "With  _her."_

As they argued the younger Danvers couldn't stop herself from projecting her emotions onto certain flashes of the _s_ _trange_ scenarios in her brain of the many potential outcomes of this situation in kind- ones in which she wasn't directly involved in.

The ones were _Kara Danvers_ had quickly taken her leave... and thus lead onto Lena and Mercy... taking out their revenge and hatred onto each other by bending themselves over some of those other wacky experiments. 

No.  _She didn't like those thoughts._

Stop it.

Stubborn... her posture basically said  _I'm not going anywhere._

Kara's eyes darkened and Lena didn't get the chance to react as another blast sent them flying into the air. 

As dust littered the area... Lena groaned coughing as she felt the reporters warm fingers encircling her wrist and pulling her away from the floor and over to the side somewhere.  

Hiding behind a piece of metal- they could hear heels clacking in the vicinity. 

"Come out- come out- wherever you areee."

Grunting, snarky the Kryptonian remembered her earthly words and decidedly whispered "She really thinks she's **gods** gift doesn't she."

Lena blinked frowning at the attitude that  _was very out of character... almost... bitchy?_  Almost.

Voiced pitched inquisitively asking "Whats gotten into you?!"

That's when Mercy Graves found them, overhearing Lena "Ah... Ha!"

Pointing her arm directly at Lena's back just about to fire... Kara jumped for dear life.... knocking the blaster away as the shot bounced off the nearest wall. 

Shouting in frantic worry, all the Luthor could do was watch "KARA!!"

 **

 

The reporter on the other hand was having none of it... blocking every one of mercy's moves by using her left arm to cover her petite body or by using the alien haters own momentum against her.

Psyching herself up... between each punch, grunt and leg swipe  _C'mon Karrrr, you can do thisss... just make it look human._

Breathing rapidly.. Mercy just couldn't understand how a unimportant reporter was able to keep up with her years worth of training in the most advanced martial arts on the planet. 

_She'd wildly underestimated this girls value._

 

Kneeling in the corner Lena was also shocked... watching as Kara went toe to toe with practically an assassin for hire. 

She didn't know what the hell to make of it... any of it... right up until an errand kick and stray tacky heel accidentally caught her flat in the face, _she'd idiotically tried to get up and help,_  all the breath had left her chest, as she hissed at the sudden agony she was in...  _her own fault of course._

Lena's pain however only stirred Kara on further and that was when the Luthor got to bare witness to possibly one of the best WWE takedowns in recent history- grappling Mercy by the shoulders the reporter performed what one would call a _slam fucking dunk_ by knocking Graves on her ass in one swift motion.. shouting  _"MINE'_

It was something the brunette wasn't even sure _a superhero could handle._ That's when it clicked. 

 

Straddling her... Kara landed a few more punches to the face before she was fairly certain Mercy wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon,  _and those scenarios in that head of hers certainly won't be coming true either._

_HA HAHA HA. SUCK ON THAT._

_She even did it in pink™_

Huffing... wobbling back to her feet, with a confident smirk just out of reach, Kara's posture slackened when she felt Lena's fingers brush a strand of gold behind her ear-  _thankful that her glasses were still in tact... cause' maybe she'd actually make it out of this unscathed._

Her unassuming nature was still thinking that she might just've gotten away with it.

As their eyes finally connected, silence blossomed throughout them and their gaze grew intense as Miss Luthor cheekily quipped with an amused smile to her lips "Anything you'd like to tell me Miss Danvers?" twiddling the fabric of her pink blouse between her fingers.

Kara just grinned looking down, before shrugging nonchalantly- bouncing on the balls of her feet trying to be deceptive yet failing obviously "Would you believe it if I told you that Alex taught me Karate?"

Lowering her gaze at Kara, straight and to the point but not at all angry, at least not at the present moment  _"Not in the slightest,_ but Kara Danvers...  _ **you** are **my** hero"_

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
